You Are Not Alone
by kyujjong
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan maut yang membuat Siwon harus kehilangan keluarganya dan hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga dan kasih sayang, semenjak kejadian itu Siwon tak pernah mau merasakan apa yang disebut cinta dan tak pernah percaya pada orang lain. Apakah seorang Cho kyuhyun dapat mengubah hidupnya? l Main Pair Wonkyu l Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), RnR
1. Chapter 1

**By KyuJjong **

Main Pair: WonKyu

Cast: Donghae' Super Junior l Yoona's SNSD

Gendre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Summary: sebuah kecelakaan maut yang membuat siwon harus kehilangan keluarganya dan hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga dan kasih sayang, semenjak kejadian itu siwon tak pernah mau merasakan apa yang disebut cinta dan tak pernah percaya pada orang lain. Apakah seorang Cho kyuhyun dapat mengubah hidupnya?

**_Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !_**

**_Note: Bagi yang tidak suka ff ini dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini sebelum dibaca!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

[]

**By KyuJjong**

Hal itu bermula dari sebuah kecelakaan maut yang membuat siwon harus kehilangan keluarganya dan hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga dan kasih sayang, menyisakan trauma yang sangat dalam untuknya semenjak kejadian itu siwon tak pernah mau merasakan apa yang disebut cinta dan tak pernah percaya pada orang lain.

Siwon duduk di koridor rumah sakit dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Tidak mempedulikan Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya, "tidak, Ini hanya mimpi buruk, ini hanya mimpi" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara parau penuh keputusasaan.

Dengan perasaan takut siwon memberanikan diri malangkah masuk ke salah satu ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. Ia menolak setiap langkah maju tubuhnya, otaknya terus berteriak menolak untuk tidak usah melangkah maju! pandanganya mulai mengabur karena air mata. Siwon mematung ketika melihat dua orang didepanya terbujur kaku. Ia Semakin memberanikan diri melajukan langkahnya kedepan, Sesaat kemudian siwon merasakan kenyataan semakin menjauh darinya ketika sudah berdiri tepat didepan kedua orang tuanya.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berteriak histeris "A_andwae…hiks… hiks…Appa…Umma… ANDWAEEE!"

Memorinya memutar kembali semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini "_Appa…Umma… kenapa kalian tega? Kenapa pergi tanpa aku? Aku takut sendiri Appa…Umma…". Samar-samar bisa terdengar isak tangisan siwon yang masih belum merelakan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Siwon menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya beberapa kali ia benturkan pada tembok yang jadikan tempat bersandar.

Saat ini Bahkan sang airmata pun enggan menetes air matanya sudah kering. Siwon kini tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

**By KyuJjong**

**~ONE NEXT YEAR LATER~**

Mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi yang selalu menyiksa namja tampan itu satu tahun belakangan ini. Siwon yang sedang tidur terlihat gelisah, keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan tubuhnya. kedua tangannya memeluk erat guling disebelahnya seakan ingin menyalurkan rasa sakit yang salalu menyiksanya. siwon mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur "eomma… appa…" gumam siwon dalam tidur.

Sementara disisi lain kyuhyun sedang tertidur lelap dikamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar siwon, mendengar rintihan dari ruang sebelah. Ia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera berlari tergesa-gesa keruangan sebelah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar siwon. Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan yang sangat menyayat hatinya "A_argh..Eomma.,.Appa..Jangan pergi…" gumam Siwon, matanya masih terpejam dan sekarang tanganya sudah mencengkram selimut.

kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, membelai pucuk kepala siwon lembut "ssttt…. Jangan khawatir aku disini bersama mu!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, ia terus membelai lembut pucuk kepala siwon memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan. Setelah merasa cukup, karena siwon sudah kembali tenang terlelap dalam tidurnya. berlahan kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya, ia berjalan mengendap-endap supaya siwon tidak terbangun dan menyadari kehadiranya.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali kekamarnya, sekarang duduk dibalkon seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu_** 'kenapa dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri?'**_batin Kyuhyun, semakin lama semakin tidak mengerti terhadap tingkah laku siwon seperti sedang menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri secara berlahan-lahan.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali kyuhyun berontak dan memaki-maki siwon tapi apa haknya? Dia hanya seorang Butler atau kasarnya pembantu, tidak punya hak apa-apa dirumah ini. rumah besar bak istana namum terlihat sepi karena hanya dihuni dirinya, berapa pelayan tentunya siwon sang pemilik satu-satunya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa dia hanya anak kepala pelayan dirumah siwon yang kebetulan diberi tugas siwon untuk melayaninya. Siwon tidak akan membolehkan siapapun masuk kekamarnya kecuali kyuhyun. Maka dari itu kyuhyun hanya bertugas mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut siwon dan selama siwon tidak berada di sampingnya kyuhyun tidak memiliki tugas apapun.

Paginya kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya saat ini seberjalan menuju kamar siwon, Cklekkk… **_'huffft, untung dia belum bangun'_** ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri tiap sudut kamar Siwon hatinya miris setiap melihat pakaian serta bercak cairan putih kental bekas permainan Siwon semalam berceceran dilantai ruangan itu.

Semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya Siwon berubah, dia yang dulunya ceria berubah menjadi emosional, gampang marah dan suka berbicara kasar tidak hanya itu siwon yang termasuk tipe Workholic akan menghabiskan waktunya di kantor tapi ia akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk serta hal yang membuat perasaan semakin miris adalah ulah siwon selalu membawa pulang pasangan kencannya secara berganti-ganti tidak peduli Yeoja atau namja yang penting dia bisa bersenang-senang melakukan seks bebas.

"Tuan… tuan muda? Ayo bangun! Hari sudah siang nanti anda bisa terlambat berangkat kekantor!" panggil Kyuhyun kepada Siwon lembut.

"Eeungghhh, jam berapa ini?" tanya Siwon mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"sekarang sudah jam 06.00 pagi"

Siwon membelalakan matanya "yaaa, pabbo…. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku dari tadi?" teriak Siwon marah, ia memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing Sepertinya semalam ia terlalu banyak minum "unghh" rintih Siwon.

"Anda, tidak apa-apa?" cemas Kyuhyun, mencoba memegang kepala Siwon, namun belum sempat memegang tangannya sudah ditepis duluan oleh Siwon secara kasar "sudah kuperingatkan dari dulu, jangan pernah menyentuhku! Memangnya kau siapa bodoh?"

"Maaf, saya hanya mencemaskan anda"

"jangan sok perhatian, kerjakan saja tugasmu dan kalau sudah selesai keluar dari kamarku segera!" bentak Siwon marah.

"baiklah, kalau begitu mau anda saya permisi dulu!" ucap kyuhyun berlalu keluar kamar Siwon.

Selalu seperti ini selama setahun belakangan ini walau sudah berkali-kali dibentak, dihina dan dicaci dimaki dengan berbagai macam cacian dan makian. Kyuhyun selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah namja tampan tersebut. Semua orang merasa bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, disaat semua orang meniggalkan siwon karena sikap angkuhnya. Kyuhyun masih saja bertahan disisi siwon untuk menemaninya dan melayaninya.

**By KyuJjong**

Kini langit sudah mulai gelap. Menampakan siluet indah berwarna jingga yang tidak lagi mencolok di ufuk barat.

Seperti biasa sebelum siwon pulang kerja kyuhyun menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma terapi, siwon sangat suka berendam di air panas untuk melepas lelahnya setelah seharian berkerja. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara deru mobil memasuki garasi rumah. kyuhyun segera berlari untuk membuka pintu, namun belum sempat ia membuka seseorang sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki rumah Tap… Tap.. Tap, kyuhyun mematung melihat kejadian didepan matanya siwon tersenyum manis sambil memegang dagu seorang yeoja yang sedang merangkul pingganya mesra. ada perasaan aneh bergemuruh di dada kyuhyun, rasanya seperti terbakar, matanya mulai memanas merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya setiap melihat kejadian yang hampir tiap hari dilihatnya . Siwon melirik kyuhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnya. Sesaat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunanya.

Kyuhyun tidak mau menangis, ia mendongakan kepalanya agar cairan putih itu tidak jatuh. Ia seperti orang bodoh mencintai Siwon, hatinya sesakit saat melihat dan mendengar siwon bercinta dengan orang lain. Bodoh mana mungkin Siwon memiliki perasaan suka padanya, bersikap biak saja hampir tidak pernah. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengutuk perasaan cintanya yang teramat dalam untuk seorang pemuda bernama 'CHOI SIWON'

**_'JANGAN BERMIMPI CHO KYUHYUN INGAT KAU INI CUMA SEORANG PEMBANTU!'_**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamar siwon tok tok tok…. "Tuan, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda!" tidak ada jawaban, kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya kembali "Tuan… apa anda sudah makan? aku akan menyiapkan jika kau mau!" ucap Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"D_dia sedang menikamati makananya sekarang, pabbo!" bentak seorang perempuan, yang sudah jelas adalah pasangan cumbu Siwon saat ini. Akhirnya air mata yang tadi tertahan sukses keluar dari pelupuk mata kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali kekamarnya, Ia duduk bersandar pada sisi ranjang Dan mimpi burukpun dimulai.

"Aaaahh… siwonnie." Terdengar suara desahan dari kamar utama di rumah itu.

"Oppaaa.. nghh.. anhh…faster…" Kyuhyun terus mendengar desah-desah dari seorang wanita hingga membuatnya frustasi "Ahhh..benar …disitu.. ngh..terus… aahh.."

"changi bertahanlah aku akan mencapai klimaks" hati kyuhyun semakin panas air mata terus menetes dikedua pipinya saat mendengar suara siwon mendesah nikmat.

"ohh oppa kamu sungguh hebat!"

"Ugh.. changi… You're so tight.." siwon mengerang nikmat.

Erangan dan desahan mereka berdua terdengar bersamaan ketika sakit dan nikmat mereka dapatkan sekaligus.

Semua hal yang membuat namja manis ini seperti Bak Tersambar petir, hatinya bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum mendengar desahan-desahan nikmat siwon hampir setiap malam. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun selalu merasa dirinya menjadi orang bodoh. Perlahan air mata terus menetes membasahi pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunanya ketika mendengar pintu kamar siwon terbuka. Yaaa… seperti biasa siwon akan mengantarkan pasangan kencannya untuk pergi, entah kenapa siwon tidak pernah memperbolehkan pasangan bercintanya untuk tidur di rumah mewah ini.

**By KyuJjong**

Sebenarnya dengan posisi ayahnya sebagai mantan Kepala pelayan, Kyuhyun tidak harus menjadi pelayan Siwon. Tapi karena alasan ingin balas budi atas kebaikan orang tua Siwon kepada keluarganyalah yang membuat Kyuhyun mau menggantikan ayahnya melayani Siwon.

kini orang tua kyuhyun sibuk dengan sekolah baru yang didirikanya beberapa tahun silam sekarang sedang berkembang pesat bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai 5 anak cabang tersebar di Korea dan semua itu tidak lepas dari bantuan tuan Choi yang notabenenya adalah appa dari Choi Siwon member mereka dukungan secara moril dan materil.

**~KYUHYUN POV~**

Aku menggeliat, berusaha untuk membuka mata mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya. Ku lirik jam weker disampingku dan aku terkejut.

"Gawat aku hampir telat, Hari inikan ada ujian" Aku berlari menuju pintu keluar, saat turun menelusuri anak tangga aku melihat siwon sedang duduk di meja makan dan memakan sarapanya. Kali ini Aku terus berjalan keluar tanpa mempedulikannya.

"ehmmm…. Kenapa kau tidak sarapan?" ucap Siwon pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

"mian, hyung aku sudah terlambat hari ini ada ujian" kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya pertanda penyesalan.

"aku tidak meminta mu menemaniku sarapan hari ini, T-tapi setidaknya kau isi dulu perutmu sebelum pergi"

"tidak usah terima kasih atas perhatianya, tapi saya bisa sarapan nanti" jawab kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Siwon, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari raut muka Siwon berubah masam ketika ia menolak tawaran siwon untuk sarapan.

Sudah lima belas menit aku menunggu Bus di halte tapi entah kenapa belum ada satupun bus yang lewat. Aku terus mondar-mandir gelisah menunggu kedatangan bus, tanpa aku sadari sedari tadi seseorang didalam mobil BMW hitam sedang mengamati gerak gerik ku.

"kyu!"

"hyung, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya ku bingung melihat Donghae hyung berhenti didepanku.

"kau mau kekampus? Ayo, naik kita berangkat sama-sama!"

"ahh… ne kamsahamnida hyung, kebetulan aku sedang buru-buru"

"kalau begitu cepat!" tanpa ragu kyuhyun naik ke atas sepeda motor ninja milik donghae "pegangan yaa! Aku akan ngebut agar kita tidak telat" aku yang baru saja akan memasang helm tidak mendengar kata-kata donghae dan spontan memeluk tubuh donghae hyung karena terkejut ketika motor tersebut melaju dengan cepat.

"Brengsek ternyata semua sama saja, sialan dasar bodoh.." gumam pria yang berada dibalik mobil BMW itu. Sebenarnya tadi ia hendak keluar memukul pemuda didepanya, saat ini seluruh amarah terus bergemuruh dalam hatinya dan ia pun pergi melajukan mobilnya kencang.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di kampus, tentunya aku dan donghae hyung. Walau sedikit terlambat aku masih bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian sampai selesai.

**~KYUHYUN POV END~**

**By KyuJjong**

"kyu-ah, apa ujianya berjalan lancar?" tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Ne… ini semua berkat Hae hyung, coba kalau tidak ada hyung bisa-bisa aku tidak lulus mata kuliah ini"

"hahaha… kalau begitu kau harus berterima kasih pada ku!"

"mwo? Maksudnya?"

"kau harus mengajakku kerumah hari ini! Aku ingin main games terbaru bersama mu!"

"T-tapi…."

"kenapa? Kamu takut majikan galakmu itu marah lagi?" Tanya Donghae "Tenang saja aku akan pulang sebelum dia pulang dari kantor gimana?" timpal donghae.

"Mian hyung, kalau begitu baiklah hari ini kita main games dikamarku seharian" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba semangat.

Yaa… Tadinya aku mau menolak ajakan Donghae hyung untuk main kerumah, biar bagaimana pun itu bukan rumah ku dan aku merasa canggung kalau membawa orang lain masuk kerumah itu.

Hari ini mood Siwon benar-benar jelek, entah kenapa semenjak tadi pagi kerjanya hanya marah-marah. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau diganggu" bentak Siwon ketika mendengar pintu terbuka tanpa membalikan pisisinya yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela.

Tap….tap… Tap suara langkah seseorang mendekatinya "oppa, kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yoona, entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam posisi duduk di pangkuan Siwon.

"E_eungh…Yoona hentikan, hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin bermain!" ucap Siwon, namun Soona masih saja bermain-main dengan tubuh namja atletis tersebut.

"benarkah? Hmm… tapi itu mu berkata lain oppa, sepertinya dia ingin sekali memasuki ku!" bisik Yoona ketelinga Siwon, sambil menggigit dan menjilatnya lembut. Tidak lupa tanganya sedang bermain nakal di selangkangan Siwon yang masih tertutup celana itu.

Yoona sangat paham tempat-tempat sensitif Siwon sehingga Ia bisa langsung meningkatkan libido namja tampan tersebut.

"Eungh…umhhh…Yoona, hentikan!" bentak Siwon dengan suara sedikit parau karena sudah bercampur napsu.

"oppa… Apa kau tidak menginginkan ini?" tanya Yoona membuka kancing kemejanya dengan gaya erotis hingga menampakan lekuk tubuh seksinya, tidak lupa ia menggerak-gerakan bokongnya hingga belahan rectumnya bersentuhan dengan member Siwon yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"uhh… umhh… hmm…S- STOP!" Siwon mengerang dan medorong tubuh Yoona hingga jatuh kelantai dengan posisi mengangkang . Siwon menelan salivanya, ketika melihat celana dalam Yoona yang tertihat jelas karena Yoona hanya memakai rok mini dan saat jatuh otomatis rok itu terangkat sempurna ke atas.

"Cihhh… Kau pura-pura, padahal kau sangat menginginkanya bukan?" tantang Yoona.

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau, Pabbo! Lagian kalau aku sedang ingin melakukanya kau tidak usah repot-repot merayu ku, karena aku bisa melakukanya kapan pun, dimana pun dan dengan siapa pun yang ku mau" ucap Siwon memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku bukan perempuan murahan, seperti pelacur-pelacur yang bisa kau nikamati tubuhnya setiap saat setelah itu kau tinggalkan begitu saja CHOI SIWON" bentak Yoona "ingat, suatu saat kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan ku!"

"yaaa, brengsek itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kalau pun terjadi kau hanya akan menikmati tubuh dan harta ku jangan berharap bisa mendapatkan cinta ku!"

"kau selalu bilang begitu, dasar munafik! Dasar manusia angkuh…" ucap Yoona, sebelum pergi dari ruangan Siwon. Sebenarnya Soona adalah sahabat Siwon karena dulu mereka kuliah satu kampus dan yang perlu di ingat yoona adalah mantan pacar Siwon.

"kau pikir kau siapa? Semua mendekatiku hanya karena tubuh dan harta ku saja makanya jangan salahkan kalau aku juga memanfaatkan tubuh mereka dan yang perlu kau ingat cintaku telah mati bersama kedua orang tua ku" teriak Siwon frustasi.

**By KyuJjong**

Malam ini Siwon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, oleh karena itu ia pulang menggunakan taksi yang dipesankan pemilik bar langgananya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…! Babykyunie, kau diamana?" teriak Siwon ketika melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

Kyuhyun mendengar namanya disebut segera berlari, ia kenal betul suara orang yang memanggil-manggil namanya itu.

"hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, merangkul dan memopongnya menuju kamar.

"ahh, kyunnie kau disini baby? Hmm, ternyata benar cuma kamu yang bisa mengerti hyung saat ini" racau Siwon, namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukanya karena Siwon akan berbicara yang tidak-tidak ketika sedang mabuk.

"hyung, kamu kenapa lagi? Apa ada masalah dikantor?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "kamu yang me…." belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya tertuju pada sosok pria yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

"kau? Kenapa kamu berada dirumah ku huh?" ucap Siwon kasar, ketika melihat sosok Donghae di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepaskan rangkulan dari tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, berjalan mendekati sosok Donghae.

"kau? Jangan pernah menyentuh milik ku? Arra?"

Donghae yang mengerti maksud kata-kata Siwon memasang muka menantang "dia bukan milik siapa-siapa, jadi aku berhak mendekatinya! Kau bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakan orang berharga sepertinya jadi jangan salahkan orang lain jika suatu saat dia pergi meninggalkan mu!" ucap Donghae menantang.

"kau…?" Siwon mengangkat tanganya untuk segara melayangkan pukulan pada Donghae.

"apa? Ingat! Kalau kau berani menyakitinya aku tidak akan segan-segan membawanya menjauh dari mu!"

"hyung…. Jangan!?" teriak Kyuhyun saat Siwon akan mendaratkan pukulanya kepada Donghae.

BUUUKKK….. Kyuhyun terjatuh, bibirnya berdarah "auuu…" ringis Kyuhyun saat memegang ujung bibirnya.

"kyu?" pekikik Donghae cemas "kau?" baru saja Donghae akan berdiri untuk menghajar Siwon tangan Kyuhyun sudah menahanya dan menggeleng-gelelengkan kepala seakan berkata "jangan sakiti dia"

Siwon yang sedari tadi mematung, saat ini memandang nanar pemandangan didepan matanya hatinya penuh kemarahan tapi disisi lain ia menyesali telah memukul Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya dan "BRUKKKK" Siwon membanting pintu kamarnya kasar.

"hyung, maaf atas perlakuan Siwon hyung padamu!? Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang sebelum dia melihatmu lagi!" usir Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"tapi lukamu?"

"ahh, ini cuma luka kecil sebentar lagi juga sembuh"

"baiklah, kalau itu mau mu aku pergi sekarang. walau cuma luka kecil kau harus tetap memberinya obat!"

"ne, hyung"

Setelah kepergian Donghae, Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar Siwon ia hendak mengetuk pintu kamar itu namun sekelumit rasa takut masih menghantuinya. Sudah beberapa lama membatu didepan kamar Siwon, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengetuk….

tok… tok… tokkk …

Cklekkk…. Terlihat seseorang membukakan pintu.

**By KyuJjong**

**~SIWON POV~**

Aku menarik lengannya kasar, Ku kudorong badanya kedinding dan mulai menciuminya kasar hingga ia meracau kesakitan karena perih di sekitar bibirnya. susupkan lengan kekar ku ke dalam t- shirt tipisnya. Menelusuri tubuh mulusnya sambil menghirup aroma tengkuknya. Membuatku semakin tak bisa mengotrol diriku ketika ku temukan nipple nya yang mencuat. Namun kembali lenyap dari jari – jari ku yang nyaris menyentuhya dengan sempurna saat dia menghentakkan tubuhnya demi melepaskan diri dariku.

"Hyung!Jangan! Stop!.. Jangan lakukan lagi.. Ku mohon..!" rintih kyuhyun.

"jangan pernah membawa namja lain kesini! Kau itu milikku!" aku Menampar pipinya keras hingga ia terjerembab jatuh.

"Akkkhhhhhh… Ouhhhhhh.. A..ppo" Namun seperti sudah kerasukan setan, Mendengarnya mengerang kesakitan Aku sama sekali tak peduli.

**By KyuJjong**

**TBC **

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By KyuJjong **

Main Pair: WonKyu

Cast: Donghae's Super Junior l Yoona's SNSD

Gendre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Summary: sebuah kecelakaan maut yang membuat siwon harus kehilangan keluarganya dan hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga dan kasih sayang, semenjak kejadian itu siwon tak pernah mau merasakan apa yang disebut cinta dan tak pernah percaya pada orang lain. Apakah seorang Cho kyuhyun dapat mengubah hidupnya?

**_Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and Review!_**

**_Note: Bagi yang tidak suka ff ini dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini sebelum dibaca!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

[]

**By KyuJjong**

Siwon menarik lengan kyuhyun kasar, di dorongnya badan namja manis itu kedinding dan mulai menciuminya kasar hingga Kyuhyun meracau kesakitan karena rasa perih di sekitar bibirnya. Di susupkan lengan kekarnya ke dalam t- shirt tipis kyuhyun, Menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh mulus itu sambil menghirup aroma tengkuknya yang begitu mebabukan. Membuat siwon semakin tak bisa mengotrol dirinya dan ketika menemukan nipple kyuhyun yang mencuat tanganya mulai memainkan tubuh kyuhyun. Namun saat ingin memegang benda sensitive itu kyuhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya demi melepaskan diri dari dekapan siwon.

"Hyung, Jangan! Stop!.. Jangan lakukan lagi.. Ku mohon..!" rintih kyuhyun memelas.

Bukanya merasa Kasihan Siwon malah semakin gencar menjamah tubuh Kyuhyun.

PLAK...

"Dasar, Bitch. jangan pernah membawa namja lain kesini! Kau itu milikku!" Siwon Menampar pipi Kyuhyun keras hingga ia terjerembab jatuh.

"Akkkhhhhhh… Ouhhhhhh.. A..ppo" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar…

Namun seperti sudah kerasukan setan, Mendengar Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan Siwon sama sekali tak peduli.

"aahhhh… appo..hiks.." Kyuhyun merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Seakan tak kenal lelah, Siwon mengangkat dan melempar tubuh Kyuhyun keatas tempat tidurnya hingga terjerembab ke atas kasur yang berukuran king size itu.

"hyung… Shireo!" kyuhyun semakin berteriak histeris saat Siwon menarik t-shirt tipisnya hingga robek memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulusnya.

"Kau.. Hanya milikku..Cho kyuhyun!" ucap Siwon Horny saat melihat tubuh putih mulus yang tersaji di hadapannya, namja tampan itu pun mulai menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan menjilati luka di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menangis bibirnya terasa sangat perih saat lukanya dijilati penuh napsu dan amarah. kyuhyun tahu apa yang Siwon inginkan, Ia hanya bisa menangis percuma melawan itu hanya akan membuat Siwon semakin marah dan menyiksanya terus-terusan.

Perlahan, isakan Kyuhyun menjadi desahan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti terangsang, termasuk Siwon yang sedang sibuk menghisap, menggigit, menyedot dan memciumi setiap lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah full naked dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Akkkhhhhhh.. A..ppo" jerit kyuhyun saat Siwon bermain semakin kasar dan ganas.

"Aaaahhhh… Akhhh..ohhh" Desahan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan kyuhyun dari mulutnya menggelitik telinga Siwon yang merasa Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat hingga membuatnya semakin ber 'Main' lebih gila.

"Ugh.. kyu – ah.. You're so tight.." Siwon mengerang nikmat saat menyemburkan cairanya ke dalam tubuh kyuhyun.

"hyung…ahhh aku lelah tolong berhenti.. ahh… jebal!" Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar lelah karena sudah beberapa kali orgasme tapi Siwon masih belum mau berhenti.

Puas bermain dengan tubuh kyuhyun, Seakan tersadar dari napsunya Siwon menatap lekat tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah terkulai lemas, ia pun merasa mulai kasihan pada kyuhyun. Seketika Siwon mencium keningnya dan bibirnyanya lembut tanpa ada napsu didalam ciuman tersebut lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jhaljhayo, kyunnie" ucap Siwon sebelum pergi keluar meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya belum tertidur memunguti satu persatu pakaianya dan memakainya kembali. Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Tidak, ia tidak ingin bertemu Siwon saat ini, ia tidak mau Siwon tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya dan menyiksanya lagi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar…

**By KyuJjong**

Kyuhyun mengusap airmata yang sesekali masih terjatuh, Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami terus berputar dalam ingatannya. Hujan terus turun membasahi tubuhnya dan saat ini Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah basah kuyup tersiram air hujan. Ia pun tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk suara tangisannya semakin keras. Tubuhnya pun ikut sesekali berguncang ketika ia terisak.

Setelah puas menangis meski sekarang air matanya masih sesekali mengalir. Dengan tidak fokus Kyuhyun menyebrangi sebuah jalan Tak di pedulikannya pening di kepalanya yang mendera, efek menangis terlalu lama. Pandangannya juga mulai agak mengabur, tenaganya kian terkikis karena berjalan terlalu lama, Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya terasa lemas, tubuhnya lunglai dan oleng, Matanya sempat tak sengaja tertutup sebentar saking merasa letihnya.

Mobil-mobil dan kendaraan berlalu lalang melintasi jalan raya, Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun secara tidak sadar terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Cepat minggir! Ini berbahaya!"

"yaa pabbo, kau mau mati huh ?"

Beberapa pengguna jalan mengumpat padanya ketika Kyuhyun menyebrangi jalan tanpa mempedulikan apa-apa. Tapi saat bunyi klakson panjang mengisi jalan, kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara seakan tersadar yang muncul di hadapannya kini adalah sebuah Bus yang melaju kencang dan sekarang berada tepat di hadapan matanya hingga ia terhenyak kaget. Matanya melotot saat baru menyadarinya Ia ketakutan setengah mati mungkin ini adalah akhir dari penderitaanya.

BRAKKK…..

PRANGGG…

Tubuh Kyuhyun dihantam keras oleh bus tersebut, tubuhnya terpental jauh hingga akhirnya kepalanya terbentur tonggak dan tubuhnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan.

Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak di sudut jalan, Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena darah yang mengalir dari rongga hidung dan mulutnya. Darah merah pekat juga mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit pandanganya mengabur seakan nyawanya tengah ditarik.

**By KyuJjong**

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi buruk itu datang lagi mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya. Tapi ada perasaan lain dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasaat Siwon terdiam mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Ia menatap nanar pada dirinya sendiri **_'apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku menyakitinya lagi, Arghhhhhhh'_** pekik Siwon memukul-mukul tubuhnya sendiri.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya Siwon menyalakan televisi, seketika matanya focus pada sebuah berita kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ia melihat siapa orang yang jadi korban kecelakaan itu. Perasaannya makin tak enak saat bola matanya menangkap sosok orang yang sedang dilihatnya kini adalah kyuhyun. Matanya yang tadi penuh kefokusan kini hanya menatap kosong ke layar. Yaaa… itu kyuhyun tubuhnya Penuh dengan darah pekat dan luka dimana-mana, sampai-sampai warna aspal pun ikut menjadi merah pekat.

Siwon tertunduk lemas bagai tersambar petir, hati seorang Choi Siwon terasa remuk tubuhnya kaku ia mencengkeram ujung piyamanya seketika tangisnya pecah. sekarang bulir-bulir air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dipipinya. Siwon kembali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mengeluarkan semua yang tahanya selama ini.

Kenapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkanya, takdir yang seolah menari-nari di atas penderitaanya, kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat dicitainya. Lagi dan lagi bulir-bulir permata bening itu mengalir deras, Luka hatinya terasa sangat perih ketika mengingat kejadian satu tahun silam, sekarang ia harus menghadapinya lagi kejadian yang sama, kejadian yang membuatnya seakan tidak bisa bernafas.

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya menyambar kunci mobil dari meja, ia berlari keluar rumah menuju bagasi tak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya yang masih mengenakan piyama ketika selesai mandi tadi. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas seakan separuh nyawanya sudah lenyap dari raganya. Siwon melajukan mobilnya cepat dengan kekuatan penuh yang masih dimilikinya.  
'**_Semuanya pergi Hanya aku yang ditinggal sendiri… tidak aku tidak mau sendiri lagi, hanya dia yang bisa mengisi Ruangan kosong dihati ini…'_**

Siwon sampai di rumah sakit. Ia terus berlari mencari keberadaan ruang _ICU_, Siwon menatap sedih ke arah lorong menuju ruang _ICU._ Ia berjalan gontai tubuhnya serasa tak bertulang lagi pikiranya kosong dengan wajah panik, cemas, khawatir, Lagi-lagi tangisnya pecah.

Hingga sampai di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat, Akhirnya ia duduk terkulai lemas dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganya. Rasa gelisah benar-benar menderanya, Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali.

Saat ini siwon berdiri didepan kamar kyuhyun, Didepanya sudah ada Donghae sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang tidak kalah cemas dengannya. Dokter masih belum keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun. Sesekali Siwon dan Donghae secara tidak sengaja bertatapan menunjukan rasa saling tidak suka. Ingin sekali Donghae memukul sosok namja didepanya ini tapi ia tidak mau membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Entah kenapa Donghae sangat yakin, bahwa orang yang menyebabkan kyuhyun kecelakaan adalah Siwon.

Di sisi lain, Siwon berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air mata kembali turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sedang menyesali perbuatanya kalau saja dia tidak mabuk, kalau saja dia tidak bertemu Donghae, kalau saja dia tidak memukul Kyuhyun dan memperkosanya ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Siwon takut, yaaa… sekarang rasa takut akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya muncul lagi, takut dia akan ditinggal sendiri lagi sejak orang tuanya pergi hanya Kyuhyun yang selalu bersamanya, hanya kyuhyun yang selalu setia mendampinginya, hanya kyuhyun yang merawatnya jika ia sakit namun apa balasanya ia hanya menberikan penderitaan dan siksaan kepada kyuhyun.

Semua sudah terlambat, kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau ia benar-benar membutuhkan kyuhyun. Siwon takut kyuhyun akan meninggalkanya seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Ceklekkk…..

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae langsung berlari kearah sang dokter untuk mananyakan keadaan kyuhyun.

"dok, bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"dia mengalami benturan yang cukup keras pada kepalanya, mungkin itu bisa menyebabkan dia hilang ingatan tapi untuk memastikanya kita tunggu sampai dia sadar dulu!"

"apa? Hilang ingatan? Dokter tolong aku, tolong sembuhkan dia! Dia tidak boleh hilang ingatan" akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Siwon jatuh juga, pertahananya runtuh bak tersambar petir ia harus menerima kenyataan kyuhyun akan melupakanya "tidak, ini tidak mungkin dia tidak boleh meninggalkan ku!"

"Kalian keluarganya?"

"_Ne_, aku keluarganya" Pertanyaan dokter dijawab oleh Siwon.

Dokter itu terlihat menghela napas dalam "bisa anda ikut aku keruangan ku sebentar?"

Siwon mengikuti sang dokter menuju ruang prakteknya.

"Tuan, kyuhyun mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya, hingga ada penggumpalan darah di bagian sekitar otak belakangnya kemungkinan besar pasien akan mengalami Amnesia" Siwon memperhatikan dengan baik gambar yang ditunjukan oleh dokter sembari telinganya menangkap penjelasan dari dokter.

" Amnesia yang disebabkan oleh cedera otak atau kerusakan otak atau dikenal dengan amnesia neurologis atau organis. Amnesia ini disebabkan oleh kerusakan area otak yang sangat penting dalam proses pengolahan memori"

"Dan mengenai penggumpalan darah di bagian belakang otaknya, kami akan segera melakukan operasi… Saat mengalami kecelakaan, pasien mengalami benturan kepala dan tidak sadarkan diri jadi Kemungkinan pasien yang mengalami amnesia akan semakin parah sesudah operasi otak"

DEG….

Siwon membatu, ia takut bahkan sangat takut kyuhyun melupakanya tapi ia juga tidak mau kyuhyun meninggal.

"Baiklah dokter, segera lakukan yang terbaik untuk kyuhyun ! saya akan membayar berapa pun. Saya mohon Tolong selamatkan dia, saya mohon."

"Baik kami akan segera melakukan operasi"

"oya, Satu lagi Sebagian besar orang dengan amnesia memiliki gangguan memori jangka pendek, mereka tidak bisa mengingat informasi baru. Selain itu, banyak juga yang kesulitan mengingat memori sebelumnya bahkan bisa melupakan orang-orang disekitarnya"

**By KyuJjong**

Sudah berhari-hari Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri Ia masih terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan selang infus dan alat bantu oksigen terpasang di tubuhnya serta perban membalut kepalanya setelah operasi tempo hari lalu.

Siwon terus saja menemaninya, Ia tak peduli dengan keadaanya yang mulai melemah karena sama sekali belum makan yang terpenting baginya adalah terus berada di samping Kyuhyun, Ia takut Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Siwon menangis memikirkan takdir yang seolah mempermainkannya, Air matanya terus mengalir menghadapi kenyataan ini seolah berterima kasih' atas kado tuhan yang sangat menyakitkan ini.

Siwon bergumam dalam tidurnya, mimpi itu datang lagi. mimpi yang selalu datang saat ia menyesali perbuatanya pada kyuhyun.

**_"yaaa… Kalian apakan namdongsaengku brengsek!" ucap Siwon seraya berlari menuju segerombolan preman yang tengah memalak dan mengelilingi kyuhyun._**

**_"Hyung? Jangan kesini cepat lari!" teriak kyuhyun cemas pada Siwon._**

**_Bukkk…. "Mau apa kau huh? Mau sok jadi jagoan?" siwon dihajar habis-habisan oleh segerombolan preman, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melawan dihajar oleh 5orang sekaligus._**

**_"Andwe… Jangan tolong jangan sakiti dia, ambil-ambil semua yang kalian mau tapi tolong jangan pukul lagi!" ucap kyuhyun seraya memberikan seluruh barang-barang pribadinya._**

**_Semua preman itu tersenyum penuh arti, mereka menyeringai kemudian berkata "nah, begitu dong kalau dari tadi bocah brengsek ini patuh seperti mu dia tidak akan terluka" ucap sang preman merampas barang-barang siwon dan kyuhyun._**

**_Setelah semua preman pergi karena sudah mendapatkan yang merak mau, suasana hening pun tercipta. _**

**_Sesekali kyuhyuh melirik kearah siwon yang terluka cukup parah namun masih bisa tersenyum manis padanya. Siwon mengalami luka robek di kepalanya namun tidak terlalu parah mungkin hanya karena guratan benda tumpul. Badan dan Bajunya pun kotor dan sudah setengah sobek karena berkelahi. _**

**_Akhirnya air mata kyuhyun jatuh membasahi pipi Chuby nya…._**

**_"hiks… Hiks…. Hiks…."_**

**_"Kyunnie kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit" tanya siwon cemas._**

**_"kenapa kamu melakukan ini semua hyung? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu" ucap kyuhyun lirih._**

**_"Aish, babykyu ingat semua akan hyung lakukan untukmu dan tidak akan pernah hyung biarkan orang-orang menyakitimu sampai kapan pun hyung akan di sisimu menjagamu karena kamu itu orang paling berharga di hidup hyung"_**

**_"Hey, jangan menangis lagi! Hyung tidak mau melihatmu menangis Kyunnie-ah!"_**

"Kyu….kyuhyun hiks…. Maafkan hyung kyu-ah" gumam Siwon dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menggeliat berlahan mulai membuka matanya, Siwon yang sedang tertidur terbangun saat merasakan tanganya di genggam erat oleh seseorang.

"KYU…"

Siwon menekan tombol darurat yang berada diruangan rawat kyuhyun. Dokter segera berlari menuju ruang UGD. Dengan cepat ia menyuruh para perawatnya memeriksa kondisi kyuhyun.

"Tuan, apa anda mendengar saya?" Tanya dokter kepada kyuhyun yang sudah sadarkan diri.

Hmmm…. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan pertanda mengiyakan.

"ohh yaaa satu lagi, apa anda mengenal orang yang berada disamping anda saat ini?" Tanya dokter kembali memastikan kondisi kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon dan sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng pelan

DEGH…..

Kyuhyun melupakan Siwon Satu fakta yang membuat jantung pemuda tampan itu benar-benar seperti dihujam belasan belati.

CKLEKKK…..

Terlihat sosok seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan _ICU_ tersebut. Donghae hanya berdiri tanpa suara, menatap lekat-lekat wajah namja yang kini terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Kakinya yang mulai melangkah menuju ranjang kyuhyun.

"HYUNG…" Ucap kyuhyun parau.

DEGH…..

Siwon masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kyuhyun melupakanya tapi dia masih ingat pada Donghae. Matanya menatap tajam sosok kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ehm… tuan Choi bisa ikut keruangan saya sebentar!" ajak sang dokter kepada Siwon.

Siwon pergi bersama dokter sementara Donghae masih menunggui Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di ruangan dokter "begini tuan, sepertinya Kyuhyun mengalamin Jenis amnesia psychogenic or dissociative amnesia Gangguan ini disebabkan oleh shock atau trauma emosional, misalnya karena pernah menjadi korban kekerasan yang brutal. Dalam gangguan ini, seseorang bisa kehilangan memori personal, Namun biasanya hanya untuk sementara waktu" jelas dokter kepada Siwon.

Siwon terdiam, Pikirannya seolah melambat untuk mencerna arti perkataan sang dokter. Ini memang salahnya tapi ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini, Sungguh Tuhan benar-benar kejam padanya.

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka, Ia yang awalnya berniat untuk masuk mengurungkan diri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang, Ia menengok kini Donghae berdiri di hadapannya dengan muka yang sama sekali tidak dapat di artikan.

"kamu kenapa Siwon-shi? Bukanya ini semua salahmu? Terus untuk apa kau menangis sekarang? Buang jauh-jauh air mata buaya mu itu, aku muak melihatnya!" ucap Donghae ketus.

Kata-kata Donghae mampu membuat Siwon semakin terpuruk, ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi setelah orang tuanya pergi meninggalkanya.

"tidak, ini semua bukan salahku? Bukan ini maksudku!?" ucap Siwon lirih.

"Cihhh… Kau takut dia akan melupakan mu? Hahaha…. Nikmati akibat perbuatan mu sendiri Siwon-shi"

"kau, kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu senang kyuhyun hilang ingatan? Bukanya ini malah menunjukan kau yang sangat menginginkan semua ini?"

"yaaa, aku senang. Karena cuma dengan cara ini dia akan meninggalkan mu! Tunggu saja sebentar lagi Siwon-shi?"

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"mana mungkin manusia angkuh seperti mu akan mengerti perasaan seseorang, kau bahkan tidak menyadari kau menyakiti orang yang begitu mencintai mu!"

DEG….

"Apa Cinta? Kyuhyun kencintai ku?"

"Yaaa, karena terlalu mencintaimu ia selalu menolakku. Ia bisa menyakiti orang lain tapi ia tidak pernah mau menyakitimu. Apa Kau tau? Aku pernah mengajaknya pergi dari rumahmu, bahkan aku menjanjikan kebahagian padanya tapi apa jawabanya dia hanya mau berada di sisimu karena itu adalah kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan"

"Yenapa kamu harus mengatakan semua ini kepadaku Donghae-shi? Bukanya dengan mengetahui semua ini dia semakin tidak bisa pergi dari ku?"

"Pabbo, jangan pikir aku mengasihi mu! Aku memberi taumu agar kau menyesali semua perbuatanmu dan tersiksa karena sebentar lagi kyuhyun akan pergi dari mu!"

"Tidak jangan harap kau bisa merebutnya dari ku brengsek!"

"Kenapa tidak? dengan hilangnya ingatan kyuhyun tentang dirimu semua akan memudahkan jalanku mengambil hatinya"

"Cihhh, dasar manusia tidak tau malu! Dia tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari ku" ucap siwon Seraya meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

**By KyuJjong**

Siwon berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

"yaaak, kalau jalan hati-hati!" bentak seorang perempuan kepada Siwon.

"Mianhamnida" Siwon membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang terjatuh "ini amplop anda, Sekali saya minta ma…."

DEG…

"Yoona-shi?"

"Tenyata benar ini kamu oppa, makanya kalau jalan jangan melamun! Sini, kembalikan punya ku" sekejap Yoona merebut amplop ditangan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau kerumah sakit malam-malam Yoona~ah? Apa kau sakit atau ada saudara mu yang dirawat disini"

"Hmmm, apa peduli mu?" ucap Yoona cuek dan seketika tawanya pecah melihat ekspresi muka Siwon "hahaha… tidak ada yang sakit, aku baru selesai periksa"

"Periksa? Memangnya kamu sakit apa?" belum sempat Yoona menjawab terdengar suara HP dari kantong celana Siwon.

"Oppa sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu! Annyeong" Yoona melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Siwon dengan seringaian di pipinya.

Siwon melihat tag nama dari HPnya Ajhumma Cho, dengan gugup siwon mengangkat telepon ia yakin mereka akan menanyakan keadaan kyuhyun.

Selama lima belas menit siwon berbincang-bincang dengan Eomma dan Appa kyuhyun yang sedang berada di Jepang. Mereka mengatakan akan segera kembali ke Korea karena khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan berbagai alasan Siwon melarang, dia mengatakan kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan berjanji akan menjaganya.

Orang tua kyuhyun sudah mengenal baik Siwon akhirnya sedikit lega mereka percaya dan menuruti permintaanya.

Selesai berbicara dengan orang tua kyuhyun, Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar kyuhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan dimana Yoona keluar tadi.

"Sebenarnya dia sakit apa?" karena penasaran Siwon memberanikan diri mendekati ruangan tersebut dan disana tertulis Dokter Kandungan '**_apa Yoona hamil?_**' pikir Siwon sedikit terkejut.

**By KyuJjong**

**TBC **

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and Review here!**


End file.
